1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to ultrasonic testing devices, and in particular to a device that holds an ultrasonic transducer and receives and discharges water against a part being ultrasonically tested.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Laminated components, particularly those for aircraft parts, must be tested for proper bonding of the various layers. Manufacturers utilize ultrasonic test equipment for testing the bonding. In ultrasonic testing, a transducer will transmit a sound wave through liquid against the surface of the part. The transducer receives reflections back. The testing unit will analyze the reflections to determine whether proper bonding has occurred.
The ultrasonic transducer and the part to be tested can be submerged for this testing. This is not always practical nor convenient.
In another technique, the transducer will be coupled to the part being tested by an oil or a water based gel. A disadvantage of this technique is that there is a tendency for the oil or gel to disburse over the part. It becomes difficult to maintain the ultrasonic signal. Further, when moving the transducer over the part, it is easily rocked or tipped, therefore losing normality to the part and thus losing the ultrasonic signal. Also, the plastic tips of the devices will wear and become rough and rounded, which creates further difficulties with the signal.
In another technique, the transducer will be mounted in a nozzle. The nozzle discharges a water column under pressure against the part. A disadvantage of this system is the resulting noise that occurs due to the water flow. Air bubbles and turbulence will create noise. Also, the contours of complex shaped parts to be tested must be followed. This makes maintaining normality to the part difficult.